An Untold Story of a Lost Love
by Ithilien-Ranger
Summary: Its basically the story of a love between Aragorn and an O.C. Its also kind of a 'what if arwen went to Valinor' kinda thing. Any way, I'm not very good at writting summaries so you'll just have to read it and find out


Disclaimer: All characters (except Raelina), and places are owned by Tolkien. A.N.: This is my first Fan Fiction that I have posted. Whether or not I continue with this story or not depends on what you think of it. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The first meeting  
  
Raelina walked quietly through the grove of trees, reflecting on the last fight she had. The quiet and solemn nature of Rivendell was only broken by the soft sound of feet, padding along, and the bright conversation of the birds, ever present in the tall, leafy, trees. Rae spent most of her time in the silent revere, avoiding the elves as often as possible, avoiding the pity in their gazes as they looked upon the girl who was so different from them. She only went around them when necessary. After her parents had been killed when the city of Osgiliath was attacked, Elrond took her in, raising her as if she were his own daughter. As she grew older, she grew more distant from the elves, on one of her lonely days, while walking through the garden of trees, is when she met him. Aragorn, son of Arathorn. She knew immediately that he was not an elf but a human, yet he walked with an air of nobility, most common in high elves. She had seen him once before but didn't know who he was until she talked to Elrond. He explained to her, who he was and why he was in Rivendell. When she saw this time, a feeling that she didn't understand crept into her heart. When he saw her, he stopped and watched her as she walked through the trees carelessly, as if all the troubles of the world had left her alone untouched. She approached him quietly with the grace of an elf, yet she looked so human.  
"Good evening," Aragorn said quietly as she approached him.  
"Good evening, m'lord." She said, bowing slightly as she did to higher elves.  
"Do not bow to me, for I am no lord." He said, slightly embarrassed.  
"My lord Aragorn, I know who you are." Raelina said quietly.  
"I am a ranger from the north, and nothing more." he said gently. "Now come, you know my name, but I do not know yours."  
She hesitated for a moment before answering. She searched his eyes and found no pity there, but instead thoughtfulness and curiosity. She lowered her gaze before answering.  
"My name is Raelina, but most simply call me Rae." She answered softly.  
"That is a beautiful name, Rae." He said, the name rolling off his tongue with little effort, a sound of honesty in his tone. "Tell me, why are you in Rivendell?"  
Raelina explained her depressing past with a solemn, yet oddly calm tone. They walked through the shady path for a long while, Rae telling and Aragorn listening intently. They soon found a quiet, shady place to sit and talk undisturbed. Rae kept glancing at his face, searching for the pity that he must have felt for her. His face remained emotionless and his eyes were warm and caring. After she had finished her story, she sat quiet, waiting for him to speak; all the while her eyes remained locked with his. As she looked into the gray eyes, encircled by a thin black ring, she could only see a pain that he had hidden so well, now revealed.  
"Well, that's why I'm here," She said, looking away and trying to avoid his piercing gaze.  
"I'm sorry about the death of your parents, but do not feel alone here. I know how it feels to lose you family." Aragorn said softly yet solemnly, taking her hand in his and looking deep into her dark brown eyes.  
They sat there, under the shade of the trees, for a long while, both silent and unmoving. As the sun crept under the trees, it found them walking once more through the quiet grove. When they came to her room in the house of Elrond, they exchanged farewells for the night. Then, Aragorn did something unexpected, bending slightly, he kissed her gently on the forehead. He then turned and left, leaving Rae to stand in wonder until finally entering her room. After changing into her nightdress, she then went to her bed and fell asleep quickly, as though she hadn't slept in days, sleeping until the sun rose her from her undisturbed rest.  
  
Well, there you have it, the first Chapter. If you want me to continue with the story, Please give me your opinions. Thanks for reading, Please Review. 


End file.
